Cataclysmic Tendencies
by WalkingInAWinterWonderlandxx
Summary: I suck at summaries, but I'll try. On a corner in Beacon HIlls, there's an abandoned broken down house, inside is something that we've seen a few times before. A werewolf. *Read to find out more.*
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness, cold, shadows. That's all she felt, and all she saw. From the window above her head, the moon illuminated her blond hair, making it seem pure white. Outside, children weren't suspecting of the house on the corner, for it had been abandoned years before. The myth of the many growls, and screaming from within the house, was a neighborhood tale. For once a month, the house would come alive with sounds. This night wasn't any different. Back inside the house, the young woman was bent over her knees,streams of tears falling from her eyes. Her now currently elongating nails pierced her palms, allowing small pricks of dark red to spill out. The clouds passed over the moon, with a huge growl and a yell, bright sapphire eyes opened and howling commenced. Little did this teenager know, that across town, five others were struggling with effects of the moon.

* * *

_**Hey all! My new story, Cataclysmic Tendencies is my most current. It's been stuck in my head since April. So, I finally got the chance to get it written. Enjoy! **_

_**To my readers who read Secret Love, Chapter 8 is halfway done.**_


	2. Chapter One

All she saw after that night was a whole new world. Everything seemed sharper and clearer.

"Hello?" A voice called from the front door, its hinges creaking as it moved.

"I heard someone here last night. The crying and screaming as well." Another commented.

"There was a howl too, louder than your Alpha one, Derek." A third voice commented. Who was this 'Derek'?

The young woman was paranoid, she never heard as many as eight heart beats at once. Her most being the two delinquent kids looking for a place to tag graffiti.

"Whoever it was, they're still here."

"Where?" A gruff and hoarse voice demanded.

"Upstairs." And on that note, multiple foot steps proceeded up the spiral staircase to the second floor landing. She was panicking. No one was ever this close to her, to hear her. She sprinted down the west wing hallway, her feet barely touching the dusted wood floors. Turning her head, she looked behind her to hear voices and see light. She picked up her speed and turned back to the direction that she was running. Seeming to come out of no where, a man with his face morphed into one similar to her own shifted face. Their eyes glowing, her; the sapphire blue, and his; a blood red. Their hair thicker and full, hers only wilder and curlier. Four sets of canines protruding from their mouths and deadly sharp claws on their fingers.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled out, her canines protruding more, her eyes glistening.

"Who the hell are YOU?" The man growled out in response, his eyes darkening and his red eyes threatening the omega.

"You're in my house, I asked you first." Her stance was cocky and her shoulders squared. She heard a frightened heartbeat behind her, turning and crouching she let out a growl. The young black hair girl of Japanese-Korean decent, jumped in place.

"Get. The. Fuck. OUT!" The blonde growled, letting out a ferocious roar. The black-haired girl scurried away. The Alpha from behind her took his chance and launched himself at her, falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and snapping teeth.

"SUBMIT!" He growled out, gripping her arms and pinning her to the ground.

"Fuck off." She spit, headbutting him and knocking him dazed. She quickly sat up and sprinted down the stairs that the intruders came up, the seven surprised at the sudden appearance.

"Grab her!" The boy with the brown hair and almost puppy dog-like eyes. In a flurry of limbs, four of the boys shifted: two blue eyes, one yellow, and a strange mix of yellow and red. The last one stopped her in her place. Her brain seemed to stop functioning.

"Alec.." she whispered, her eyes shifting back to their normal baby blue color. Slumping to the ground, she stared at him shocked.

"What the hell are you waiting for, get her!" The Alpha from before demanded.

One young man, with the most stunning blue eyes and curly light brown hair hesitantly walked towards her.

"I'm sorry.."He whispered, low enough for her own werewolf hearing to pick up.

She looked up at him.

"Allison, knock her out." He demanded. Next thing she felt was a sharp pain on the back of her head, and then darkness shrouded her eyes.

* * *

She was in a bed, its comfy pillows under her head and a light duvet over her small frame. Cracking her eyes open, she winced sharply at the light protruding through her eyelids. Groaning out, she sat up, a tug on both her wrists and the strong smell of monkshood lingering in the air. A wince shook her body and a groan came out of her clenched teeth.

"Look who's awake." a voice came from the open doorway. The Alpha from her house standing there with a smirk on his lips and his arms covered with a leather jacket, crossed over his chest.

"Where am I? Who are you? I-I-" She coughed, the wolfsbane from before caught in her throat. "Does it not hurt you?" She rasped out, knowing he was a werewolf as well.

"None of your business." He snarked. She glared at him, tiny coughs escaping her mouth.

"Just wondering." She rasped out. She pulled at the handcuffs. "Ooh, Handcuffs. Kinky." She winked, a stress on her body.

The man just stared at her, his green eyes glaring.

"What's your name?" He demanded and proceeded to walk closer. She turned her head evading his eyes. "What. Is. Your. Name?" He growled out. His now protruding claws grasping her chin. "Tell me." He demanded, once again.

"No." She said, her voice as sharp as ice. His claws pinched her cheeks, drawing small pricks of blood.

"Hmm, No? How about this.." He released her chin and stood up straight. He exhaled a deep breath and crossed his arms. His green eyes turning into the blood read of the Alpha. "Tell me."

"No." She still avoided his eyes. He let out an inhuman growl.

"Tell me. Or, I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth." She turned her head to him, her blue eyes staring directly into his blood red.

"Charlotte. My name is Charlotte, you dumbass." She spat out, pulling at the handcuffs, her canines starting to elongate and sharpen.

"Now, was that so hard?" He smirked, his face shifting back to normal. He walked over to her, grabbing her wrist and breaking the chain of the handcuffs. She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" He looked at her, seeing her face shrouded in confusion.

"Usually a kidnapper doesn't let their prey go." She stated, rubbing her now healing wrists.

"Who said I'm a kidnapper?" He smirked and headed to the door, slamming it shut on his way out.

* * *

_**Well, the first chapter is done. I'm nervous! o:**_

_**Enjoy though. It may seem a bit rushed towards the end, but you get that intro between Charlotte and the Pack. **_

_**Question for the readers:::::  
**_

_**1\. WHO IS ALEC? AND HIS RELATIONSHIP TO CHARLOTTE?**_

_**2\. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE IS FORMALLY INTRODUCED TO THE PACK?**_

_**Love you all! And I hope you enjoy this story so far.**_

_**Special thanks to **_**Rushforlife _and _teresaseda28 _for following this story after the prologue. Another special thanks to _teresaseda28 _for adding this story to her favorites. _**

_**Stay sweet, stay fabulous, stay happy. xx**_


	3. Chapter Two

**Well, you can put away the pitchforks and the fire, because I updated! Now, I know that it's been almost a month but school exams and my aunt being in the hospital put this story on the back burner. BUT I'm back now! We have a bit more back story for Charlotte and we discover more about Alec.**

**Last Chapter Comments**

teresaseda28:** _Thanks for being my first comment :3 I love how you think Charlotte is feisty and sassy. She is practically based off my best friend. And yes, after the third season, part A, the whole Alpha pack scenario, I feel like the pack is a bit reluctant to trust and accept others after the whole Ms. Blake thing. We find out a bit more about Alec and Charlotte's relationship in this chapter. Whether they're siblings, exes, or best friends, well, that's up for you to find out ;) But thanks for being my first comment! This chapter is for you! :D_**

PsychoticSmartypants_:_**_ Here's your update! To my readers, if you want to read a mate story about Derek, head on over to "Arranged to be Mates" By her! (him?) {I dunno}_**

**_Special thanks to:_**_AstroStarr, peanutj, **and ** PsychoticSmartypants **for adding this story to their favorites. Another special thanks to: **GothicEmoGirl95 **and **peanutj **for following. **_

**_Now onwards to Chapter two! I named it: Secrets_**

Chapter Two

Charlotte had stayed in that room since the Alpha had left. Charlotte also knew she could leave and escape but her mind was telling her no. She walked around the room she was inhabiting, looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wall and placed on dressers. The girl of Japanese-Korean decent was in most of them, between what she assumed were her parents. A knock startled her.

"Come in." She stated, wincing as her voice cracked. The door opened and the girl in the pictures walked in.

"I see you're awake now.. I'm Kira." Kira held out her hand. Her attitude bubbly and happy-go-lucky. A complete opposite to Charlotte's. She nodded.

"Charlotte." She simply stated, not extending a hand to shake. Kira dropped her hand in reject and pursed her lips.

"Do you want to get out of your clothes? They look tattered and torn." Kira tilted her head to the right. Feeling insecure, Charlotte had looked down at the tattered jeans and torn white shirt, showing more grey and dirt, than the actually white.

"Sure..?" She answered as a question. Kira's lips turned into a smile, and she practically bounced over to Charlotte, gripping her wrist and dragging her to the bathroom attached to her room.

"Shower." She demanded, pulling out a dark blue towel. "I'll get you clothes. Dress or jeans?" She asked, heading to the door of the bathroom.

"I don't care." Charlotte mumbled, picking at her fingernails.

"Okay, Charlie, I'll just surprise you." Kira walked off dejectedly, heading to her closet and opening it. Charlotte's ears pricked at the sound of a nickname she hadn't heard since Alec. Turning the shower on, she stumbled back, the steam rising. Sliding down the wall in a typical cliché moment, she rested her head on her forearms. Alec. That's the only thing that is formulating in her brain right now. The pain, the torture. She sat in the steam, her eyes focusing in and out panicking. The steam caused her dirt-matted hair to stick to her neck and her cheeks. She ignored the heartbeat of Kira from on her bed, flipping through a magazine. She started her shift, her sapphire eyes shining and her canines elongating and poking her bottom lip. Her breathing picked up and her heart was beating fast. The shift fell away and Charlotte was left on the brink of fainting. Taking a last sharp breath, darkness shrouded over her eyes and her head fell back against the wall.

* * *

_Dream/Flashback_

_Two children,of their teenage years, one with brown hair, buzzed close to his scalp, and the other with long curly hair, the sun reflecting off it's blonde. _

_"Char. You can't catch me!" The boy ran off, his feet stumbling over the roots of the big tree as he ran over to it._

_"I'll catch you. See!" 'Char' ran off in the direction of the boy. "I'll get you Al, I'll get you!" Giggling she let her eyes shine, it's golden yellow causing his own to shine. 'Al' let out a huge laugh and proceeded to change his course of running. Turning back to the direction of 'Char', he started to chase after her. _

_"Shit, Shit." She spun around and headed to the house, it's grandeur causing many of surrounding neighbors to be jealous. Running up the stairs, skipping two at a time, she headed to her bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room, she waited for her friend to barge in. When he did, her smile fell, he was gripping his stomach, small pricks of blood spilling through. "Alec.." He went to say something but a quick gasp cut him off. A long piece of sliver cut through his stomach, causing a gruesome scream to escape from her mouth. _

_"Charlie... run." He gasped out, his eyes bulging and his hands shaking. _

_"No.. No.. Alec. No. NO. NO. N-"_

* * *

_Reality_

"NO! NO! NO!" Her voice echoed throughout the Yukimura household. Grips on her legs and arms prevented her from moving.

"CHARLOTTE. WAKE UP!" a familiar voice yelled, her body still, her face shifted. It took a while to recognize, but Charlotte in fact did.

"Alan..? Doctor Deaton, is that you..?" Her voice soft and her body tense.

"Yes my dear. It's me, can you open your eyes, please?" Charlotte did so. She blinked, her eyes fogged up. Clearing them, she saw three of the five werewolves nursing either scratches on their faces or on their torsos and arms. Seeing Alan Deaton caused her rough facade ripping at it's seems. "Charlotte, what were you dreaming about..?"

"I don't want to say." She muttered, knowing it was her only secret, the pain and torture.

"I know.." A voice announced from the doorway. There stood the only person Charlotte could trust after what happened at her house. Someone she had known for ages but hadn't seen since his death.

* * *

OOOH GASP. ** _Dramamama. Okay. So, yeah. I updated. Don't kill me for not doing it for a month._**

**_Question Of the Chapter!_**

**_Who is this person that Charlotte could trust? Here's a few hints._**

**_1\. The pack knows him._**

**_2\. He's somewhat hated._**

**_That enough?_**

**_And how does Charlotte know Deaton?_**


	4. Chapter Three

**Well look at this. Two updates in almost a week! You all should be very proud of me. Lol. Now onwards to last chapter comments!**

_teresaseda28:_ **_Well, I adore your updates, that's for sure! You guessed correctly. Peter was the one who knew what happened to Charlotte. How he knows, and why he knows, that's for another time, maybe later in this chapter, or maybe even the story! There's some here in this chapter, but not much. So far it's shown that they're pretty familiar with each other.I can't wait to write the awkwardness that is Peter and the pack. :D Thanks for commenting!_**

_PsychoticSmartypants:__ **Well, here's another update for you! And I've seen a few guy authors on here. I don't recall following any, so, I can't support my evidence. (I felt so smart using that word "evidence") Anyway, Thanks for commenting!**_

_**I've gotten a few pms about the timeline. It's before Allison dies, but Stiles is still the nogitsune. He's pretending to be Stiles. So, Charlotte is going to be in the fight between the pack and the oni.**_

_**Now here's chapter three: Relevance  
**_

Chapter Three

Charlotte couldn't believe what she saw. That he was standing there. That she could physically see him and he wasn't a figment of her conscience or her imagination.

"Peter..?" Her voice cracked, her eyes wide in surprise. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"You know this bastard?!" Derek growled out. His green eyes fierce with hatred to his uncle. Charlotte only nodded, not finding her voice.

"Hello, Charles." Peter greeted, laughing at the stumped expressions of his nephew and the rest of his pack mates. "No hug?" He smirked, holding his arms out for the she-wolf. In a heartbeat, Charlotte was across the room in Peter's arms, her body shaking in small sobs.

"Where the fuck were you? I looked for you." She mumbled into his grey v-neck. His hands were on her back, hugging her into his chest.

"Can someone _please _explain what the hell is going on?" Derek exclaimed, his fists clenched at his sides.

"He's my friend." Is all Charlotte said. The others stared at Peter, wanting to know if he fucked her over like he did to them. He just nodded, confirming her words.

"Charlie- I mean, Charlotte." Kira stumbled over her words, walking into the room. The strawberry blonde and the hunter behind her.

"Yeah.?" Her usual stoic voice showing some emotion of tired and stressed.

"Can you come with us..? We want to get you all cleaned up."

"Meaning a makeover." Strawberry blonde said.

"No." Charlotte stated. "I want to know what the fuck is going on here. The human smells _horrible _like he's dying. There's a true alpha in the room, there's three betas, another alpha and a fucking fox and a hunter." She looked around at everyone.

"Don't forget banshee-You know, screamer?" The human said. Charlotte shot a deadly glare at him.

"And who the hell is everyone? All I know is Peter and Kira, Derek because the douche threatened me." The known glaring at her.

"I'm Scott. The 'True Alpha' as you called me earlier. Next to me is Stiles, the smelly human." Scott introduced himself and his best friend. Stiles scoffed at Charlotte, muttering to Scott how he's 'not smelly'.

"I'm Isaac, one of the three betas. Aiden and Ethan are the others." Isaac said, pointing at the other betas.

"Lydia, the banshee, or as Stiles said. The screamer." She rolled her eyes, flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"I'm Allison Argent, I'm the hunter." All three, Charlotte, Peter, and Derek bristled at the name 'Argent'.

"Argent, you say?" Charlotte asked, her jaw and shoulders tensed up.

"Yeah. Why?" Allison cocked her head to the side.

"The Argent name caused many problems with my family. We don't have the best relationship." Charlotte explained.

"Oh." Was all Allison said.

"So, yeah. Enough of these awkward meeting phases. Charlotte, are you going to tell the idiots or should I?" Peter asked nonchalant, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will." She stated, a determined look on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her eyes scanning over the anticipation that was shown on the pack's face.

Well, this'll be fun.

* * *

_**Now, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I know it's not as long as you guys as my readers would like it, and it sure as hell isn't as long as I would like it. But it's hot and muggy and humid as fuck. My brain wasn't functioning right because I was up till eight in the morning trying to write more for you guys. BUT THAT EPISODE OF TEEN WOLF LAST NIGHT?**_

_**WHO LOVES DYLAN SPRAYBERRY AS LIAM?**_

_**YESTERDAY HE TURNED SIXTEEN. THE KID IS A BABY. OH MY GOD. HE'S JUST ADORABLE. :DDD**_

_**QUESTION OF THE DAMN CHAPTER:::::::::::::  
**_

_**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN BETWEEN THE PACK AND CHARLOTTE AND HOW WILL THE PACK REACT TO CHAR'S STORY WITH THE ARGENTS? **_

_**ALSO**_

_**SHOULD I DO SEPARATE POINT OF VIEWS? SUCH AS EACH INDIVIDUAL PACK MEMBER'S RESPONSE TO THE STORY?**_

**Stay cute, stay happy, stay gorgeous. ooxxxooo**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Well, here is another update! I'll try to beat 1500 words this time, because hello? This chapter focuses basically on Char's story and how she knows Peter. They'll be more Alec and Char centric memories and you'll get the gist of what they really were. **_

**teresaseda28:::::: _WELL. I love your comments. Here's chapter four and there may be a little treat in there. (aka a pov change xD) Thanks for the commenting!_**

**PsychoticSmartypants::::::: _DYLAN SPRAYBERRY I KNOW RIGHT. THE KID IS ADORBS. I FEEL LIKE WRITING A ONE-SHOT OR AN ACTUAL STORY WITH LIAM AS A MAIN. WOULD YOU GUYS READ IT? But yeah, her story is being told this chapter. Thanks for commenting though! _**

**_I would also like to thank: _Barbie on Crutches_, _CHH-666_,_ Cortz_, _MELISSAU1_, and _bellexxxx _for following this story!_**

**_Quick question to any of my readers who have no current responsibilities with a story. I'm looking for a beta and I desperately need a grammar checker. So anyone interested, please PM me! _**

**_Now onwards to this chapter. There are dark themes of abuse and harming and mutilation in this chapter. This is just a filler basically. It's Charlotte's story but it has no essential part of the story as of yet. _**

* * *

Chapter Four

With everyone's eyes on her face, Charlotte let out a deep sigh and sat down on the edge of Kira's bed.

"If I were you all, I'd settle down and get comfortable. It's going to be a pretty long story." She sat, tying her blonde hair up with a spare elastic that was sitting around her wrist. At that: Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Stiles and Scott all sat down against the wall. Allison, Lydia, and Kira sat on the bed behind her. Deaton, Peter and Derek were leaning against the west wall.

"All ready?" Her voice was unnaturally soft and unlike Charlotte. With a nod, Charlotte began her story.

" I was the youngest.. I had three older brothers. Caleb, Grant, and Toby. The only girl.." She started out, a grim smile on her face.

* * *

_Flashback *During her story*_

_Three young boys, all around the age of five and six, surrounded a bed with a blonde woman, her blue eyes showing with excitement and exuberance. Besides her was a man of approximately six feet and three inches tall. He was a tall man, and his sons were getting his facial features; the sharp jaw, the dark hazel eyes, his broad shoulders. _

_"Mama, what's it's name?" the oldest, Toby asked, peering up and over his mother's arm. _

_"YEAH!" The other two, twins, Caleb and Grant chimed, their voice high in volume. The woman let out a light laugh, her eyes tired and her body sagging against her pillows._

_"Her name is Charlotte, and she's your baby sister." Her voice whispered, her sons straining their ears to listen._

_"Wow..." Toby was astonished. Gripping his newborn baby sister's curled fist lightly, he made a silent vow to protect her with all he had, his younger brothers doing the same._

* * *

"I was a sick baby believe it or not. My parents didn't know if I was going to last the night. Mum always said I was a fighter. I still am. They also said that it was my werewolf traits that saved me." Each individual had their pair of eyes watching her. Some had pity.

"I started my shifts when I was five. The effect of the full moon always made me moody and violent. I would grow my claws and I would flash my eyes, but I never got control over the shift." She missed the exchange between Derek and his uncle, knowing Derek himself had problems gaining control. "That's how I met Alec." She met each werewolf's eyes.

* * *

_"MUM. I CAN'T DO IT." A young Charlotte exclaimed. The full moon bright in the coverage of the trees. Her brothers and her father all had control, all but her._

"Charlotte. Honey, deep breaths." Her mother coached.

_"I.. I can't.." Charlotte cried out. "Mum. Please. It hurts." Her eyes flashing it's bright yellow and the claws extending beyond her finger tips. _

_"Name the ranks. Name what you are. Name what your parents and your brothers are." a voice from behind her commanded. Charlotte spun quickly. Seeing a boy, the age of her oldest brother at eight, stood, his own eyes flashing yellow. "Toni, Corey, my parents aren't coming tonight." He spoke directly to the alphas, a rare sighting, A mate and his partner claiming her place as his second alpha._

_"Understood Alec. Us and the boys have to go, Caleb and Grant are getting anxious for Charlotte to shift and lacking control. Toby as well, They have to be contained. I trust you, I trust you to teach Charlotte how to control the shift." Corey demanded, watching his daughter on her knees. Tears in her eyes. _

_"Yes, sir." Alec had assured the alphas therefore watching them leave back the trail to the house. Alec walked over to Charlotte, kneeling besides her. "Charlotte was it?" He asked softly, his hand on her back, rubbing tiny circles. Her breath was let out in shaky gasps and her claws began to retract back into her fingertips. _

_"Yeah, It's Charlotte." She looked up and her eyes met deep green eyes. Her face was flushed with sweat and tear stains were on her cheeks. _

_"I'm Alec." He stated, helping her up to her feet. _

* * *

"Alec helped my shift. Helped me until I was fifteen and could control it without an anchor." Charlotte continued.

"You don't have an anchor?!" Isaac blurted out. Eleven pairs of eyes turned to face him.

"I had one.. It was Alec.." Charlotte look back down to her lap. "It was after Alec had gone to his uncle's in San Diego. He came back different, he came back more out going and you know, more like an eighteen year old boy would be. I was finding out boys myself, so I'd be going to my friends' houses and their brothers would be there. It's like I was all they saw. Until Alec got to them."

* * *

_Charlotte was at her friend, Danielle's house when Alec had gotten jealous of Dani's older brother Robert. You could say that Rob and Alec weren't the best of friends, they only put up with each other for their sister and their best friend's sakes. _

_"Have you **seen** Alec's dick yet?" Dani questioned after school, the boys walking behind them._

_"W-What?" Charlotte coughed out. _

_"Awh, c'mon. Lotte, don't be a prude." Dani grumbled. Charlotte pursed her lips, looking back at Alec, seeing her had turned his head to the side listening._

_"No. I haven't. Not that it's any of your business." She snarled. Crossing her arms over her chest, she ignored Danielle's dumbfounded expression. Once the four of them arrived at Robert and Danielle's house, the girls went to Dani's room, while the boys situated themselves at the television in the living room. Telling her friend she was going to grab a bottled water, she walked down the flight of stairs. Hearing light foot steps from behind her, she turned thinking it was Alec. Instead it was Robert with the most dreadful and maniacal grin on his lips. _

_"Hey there, Charlotte." He smirked, hoping to see an obvious swoon._

_"H-H-Hey Ro-Robert." She stuttered out, the tell-tale sign of gunfire from the video games that they were playing in the background. Her cheeks flushed pink._

_"You look pretty today. Almost, looking older." He complimented Charlotte. His eyes showing his obvious goal, but the fifteen year old wasn't paying attention._

_"Thanks.." She muttered. Looking at her feet, her nails tapping against the bottled water. He stepped forward and gripped her chin tightly. _

_"So, hey, can I show you something..?" He asked, an eyebrow raised and his voice faking excitement. _

_"S-Sure." She placed her bottle down, in the process of stepping out of Robert's grip. Gesturing for her to go first, she walked up to his room. He opened the door and lead her in, his hand on the small of her back. In a quick movement, the door was locked and her mouth was covered. _

_"You're so desperate. I'm going to give it to you. I'm going to make you feel older. That's what you're trying to do, huh? Teasing me with that dress and the black bra you have on." He snarled into her ear, his grip almost bruising on her arms and around her mouth. Tears were falling down her cheeks, her blue eyes cloudy. _

_"No. No." She shook her head, trying to free herself. Robert replaced his hand with a winter scarf, tying it tightly around her mouth. She was panicking, her own werewolf traits failing to help her._

_"Yes. Yes. Yes." He pushed her dress up and around her waist, roughly sticking his hand inside her underwear and pushing a finger inside her without any caution. Charlotte's eyes were clenched tightly and her nails were in his arm, pinching him. He undid his belt and the button of his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and reached into his boxers, pulling out his own cock, erect and standing. Her eyes widing, her head shaking frantically. Cries of nos and her sobs were muffled by the scarf. Removing his finger, looking at the blood coating it. "Oh, dear. Were you a virgin?" He asked falsely concerned. Letting out a sardonic laugh, he entered her in a swift movement. Charlotte screaming in pain, and Robert groaning at the virgin tightness. He continued to move, impaling Charlotte painfully with each thrust. Her heart was skyrocketing and she was sure that Alec had gotten some hint of what was going on. With more tears falling from the never-ending supply, he thrusted a few times before releasing his cum inside her. A flurry of foot steps ran up the stairs to in front of Robert's door._

_"Hey, You bastard!" Alec growled. _

* * *

Charlotte couldn't continue. No matter what had happened, she couldn't relive the torture. Looking to Peter and Deaton, she pleaded with her eyes for them to finish. Peter gave a nod and stepped forward.

* * *

Peter's POV

"Alec beat up the rapist's ass, took Charlotte and went to Deaton. That's how I know Charlotte, I was with Talia at Deaton's. I helped her." He looked at the young girl of twenty before looking at the rest of the pack. "I was appointed watchdog over her while Alec went to get her parents. The whole time she was sobbing, ruined my favorite shirt at that." He joked, trying to get some humor in her eyes. He and the rest of the pack could clearly see that Charlotte couldn't handle anymore pain. "Oh for fucks sake." He groaned, knowing that everyone was waiting for him, or Charlotte to continue. "The girl is tired. Can't you see? Just enough with this." He grabbed Charlotte's dainty hand in his own, and grabbed his nephew's shirt, pulling him out of the room with the duo.

"What?" Derek asked. A scowl on his face and suspicion in his eyes.

"Watch her." Peter pushed Charlotte at him, before walking out of Kira's house as if he owned it. After leaving that hell place, he headed to the burnt down Hale House. Scouring the place for the hiding spot, he smirked, finding it peeking off the top of the bookcase, he gripped it and left, while pulling out his phone from his pocket. On that single piece of paper Peter had pulled from the burnt bookcase was a single number and a short phrase.

**_Only in emergencies._**

**_-c,t,g_**

* * *

**_IT'S DONE. THAT WAS TORTURE TO WRITE ESPECIALLY THE PART WITH ROBERT AND CHARLOTTE. A TOTAL OF 2,137 WORDS._**

**_OKAY. SO I ONLY HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS._**

**_Who are 'C,T,G'? _**

**_How do you think Derek and Charlotte will get along after knowing some of her story? Charlotte and the pack?_**

**_Should I practice more with the more serious parts, ie. the raping, further abuse?_**

**_Should I stick with Charlotte's side? Or do occasional point of view changes?_**

**_This chapter is depressing... I have to go eat junk food and watch freaking Thor to become happy. I mean, who doesn't love some Asgardian who is hot? Please review and leave some comment, or criticism for me to improve on._**

**_Love you all._**

**_Stay happy, stay sweet, stay amazing. xxox_**


	6. Chapter Five

**_Well, here's chapter five! Monday's Teen Wolf episode though!? Scira and Stalia is adorable. And LIAM. The kid as a wolf is... *Heavenly sigh* _**

**_No comments for the last chapter, but I did get a new follower and a favorite for this story and for me. _**

**_So, _Creative WriterXAnimal Lover_, thanks for that! This chapter is for you!_**

**_I hereby give to you: Secrets Revealed!_**

**Chapter Five**

After finishing her gruesome tale of pain, torture, and heartbreak, Charlotte finally was able to get some peace and quiet. The only standing fixture in the room she was occupying was Derek.

"Yes?" She sighed out, after seeing that Derek wouldn't stop his constant hovering, or annoying presence. He couldn't think of what to say, "I'm sorry" seemed too pitiful, and "You'll be fine" seemed lacking.

"What happened to your brothers?" He asked, honestly curious. Charlotte stood still, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I don't know actually. I saw them last after the Argents came and killed my parents and Alec." She divulged. Sitting down ungracefully, She played with a stray piece of thread from the pajamas that Kira had lent. Shrugging, she pulled back the covers. "Could you leave?" She asked, much unlike her sassy and feisty self.

Nodding, Derek left. Many more words were on his lips but he held them back. After Derek had shut the door, she quickly jumped from the bed and to the window by Kira's dresser. Opening it, she peeked her head out looking at the drop. A few feet high wouldn't cause so much damage to a she-wolf as it would for a human. Reaching for the tree branch, Charlotte gripped it tightly before hoisting herself from the window and dropping barefoot from the branch to the mossy grass.

Free.

Charlotte headed to the Beacon Preserves and walked over the dirt and turned up tree roots. She stopped after hearing crunching of leaves and a curse after a snap of a tree branch.

"Who's there..?" The she-wolf growled out, her features of her inner wolf becoming more prominent.

"Ah, shit, fuck." Was what she heard from her left. In the short five hours after everyone had left, she reveled in the silence, hearing the familiar slur of curses she knew who it was.

"Stiles, the smelly human?" She questioned, not knowing what could also be out there.

"Char- I mean Charlotte?" He stumbled out of the cover of the overgrown trees and into the moonlight. He had a slight wince of pain as he walked and dragged his left foot slightly behind him. Reaching out for him in a moment of pity and fear, she gripped him tightly to her side.

"Help me." He kept whispering, the whispers becoming coarser and more deeper. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"With what, Stiles? What?"

"You think you can run from me, Stiles? I _**am** _you. We don't want to hurt you Stiles.." A voice said from inside the trees. _  
_

"Who is that? Who's talking? Stiles?" Charlotte's heart was racing.

"Quiet." Stiles hushed her.

"Let's play a game Stiles. Do you Like riddles? Riddles are my favorite.." The voice echoed.

"They're not that bad..I-I can solve them." He rambled.

"What gets bigger, the more you take away?" A deeper accented voice asked, his voice echoing around the trees.

"A hole." Charlotte and Stiles said in unison.

"Good.. here's another one. What gets wetter as it dries?" It asked.

"C'mon Stiles.. You know this.." Charlotte urged him under her breath.

"Uh.. Uh..."

"Come on Stiles.. What gets wetter as it dries?" the voice taunted.

"A towel!" He exclaimed, holding onto Charlotte tighter.

"Another one... When is a door... Not a door?" The voice seemed closer and more taunting.

"When it's ajar. You really gotta come up with better ones." Stiles complained.

"Oh... You want harder.. How about this. Last one. Everyone has it, but no one can lose it?"

"I-I-I-I don't know."

"Answer me. Everyone has it, but no one can lose it?"

"I don't know!" Stiles freaked out harder, his breath coming out in pants.

"**ANSWER ME!**" The voice yelled from behind Stiles and Charlotte, stumbling over her feet, she spun keeping a tight grip on Stiles' shirt. Seeing a stumbling man in bandages, her eyes widened and she proceeded to walk backwards. In a quick heartbeat, Stiles was ripped from her arms and dragged away, his screaming echoing through her ears.

She fell to her knees and scanned the trees for any evidence of movement or of disruption. Furrowing her eyebrows at nothing of any sort, she stood up. Exhaling a big breath, she blinked away the quickly forming tears.

Next think Charlotte knew was she was back at Kira's house, staring out the window, like she had before this whole debacle with Stiles.

What had just happened?

* * *

**_Sorry it's not so long, I'm just not in the best mood. You know? Please review, or favorite, or follow, it's up to you._**

**_I love you guys and here's this week's update!_**

**_Stay happy, Stay lovely, stay amazing xxo_**


	7. Chapter Six

**_Whoop! I have another update! You should be so proud of me cx SORRY IT'S LIKE TWO WEEKS LATE. _**

**_Anyways... I have a response to a review! Thanks for that _****peanutj****_!_**

**_Well, the confrontation between Charlotte and Stiles, in their minds seemed real, but you know how in "Riddled" How Stiles was missing? Like, he said he was in a basement, and the Nogitsune was taunting him? And how in reality he was just in Malia's cave? I just changed it around a little, instead of being in the basement of the Eichen House, I made Stiles in the woods at the Beacon Preserve, I still don't know if that's the real name of the place. But yeah, somehow Charlotte was drawn into Stiles' hallucination. So, Stiles and Charlotte were never really together. Stiles was in the cave, and Charlotte was standing in front of the window in Kira's room. So yeah, there'll be more told in this chapter how she was drawn to Stiles and the Nogitsune. To be honest.. everything I write is coming right off the top of my head. _**

**_Also, thanks to; _**_The-Darkened Abyss and Nicole0930 **for following this story. Also, a thanks to; **SafeAndSound2014 and Nicole0930 **for adding this story to her favorites. **_

**_Anyway, Here's chapter six; Life_**

**Chapter Six**

Her eyes were confused.

What the hell had just happened? One second she was in the woods with Stiles and that.. wrapped up mummy thing. The next she was back in Kira's room.

She glanced around, to see if she noticed anything from the hallucination she had, confused, she picked up a lock of her hair and pulled out a twig. With her eyes furrowed, she gripped it between her forefinger and her thumb, snapping it. Charlotte quickly slipped on a pair of shoes that Kira had Lydia leave for her. Sprinting down the staircase, she ran by Derek.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, gripping her arm as she walked past him.

"Where's Scott?" She responded with her own question, her stance showing annoyance, but her eyes showing the fear and concern she had. Derek noticing this, he released her and went to grab his keys.

"I'll bring you." He urged her out of the house and into his Camaro, climbing into the driver's seat after Charlotte settled herself in the passenger seat. Shifting gears with the shift, Derek pulled his car out of the driveway with a squeal and sped towards the townhouse that the McCall's inhabited. Charlotte swung the side door open well before Derek has stopped and ran up the front porch steps. With a huge knock and a few multiple doorbell rings, foot steps were heard walking towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A woman's voice muttered from the inside. The door opened and a woman in nurse scrubs stood in the door frame. "Yes?"

"Is Scott here?" Charlotte blurted out, not wasting anytime.

"Uhm, yeah, I think he's upstairs." The woman, Scott's mom; Charlotte assumed, pointed up the staircase behind her. Scott's mother nodded and stepped aside for Derek and Charlotte. Derek led to way up and she followed behind him.

"Scott." Derek made his presence known. The boy spoken of, jumped around quickly, his golden eyes assessing to see if any threat.

"Oh, it's just you two." Scott put away his claws and stood up.

"Do you know where Stiles is?" Charlotte asked nervous to his answer.

"He's home, why?" Scott's eyes were concerned for his best friend.

"We don't think he is." Derek said.

"Well, he did call, but he hung up straight away." Scott became anxious, and his fear for Stiles' protection rolled off him in waves.

"Call him again." Charlotte demanded. Once she said that, Scott clambered for his phone in his blankets on his messy bed . He did as she demanded and dialed his number.

"Stiles..? Stiles, where are you?" Scott's voice was frantic and urgent. Derek and Charlotte both listened to Stiles words, saying he had been kidnapped and he was locked in a basement somewhere. That he saw Charlotte and she tried to help him. In a quick heartbeat, the phone call was dropped and Stiles wasn't there anymore.

"Stiles. Stiles!" Scott was trying to call him back, but each time the call went to his voice mail.

"What did Stiles mean by you were there?" Scott paid his attention back to Charlotte. His fingers still sending out texts to the rest of the pack.

"Well..." Charlotte trailed off.

* * *

"We're here. When do you think Lotte will know we're here? She knows our scent." The youngest twin said. His hair floppy in the wind. His elder twin looked at him.

"She knows us, but does she know Blaze?" He smirked and gestured for the only girl to walk towards him and his brothers.

"What do I have to do?" She asked the eldest, who's brown eyes were dark and muddied. His brown hair buzzed short to his scalp.

"Warn her." Was all he said. She nodded and headed into town.

_**I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. You should thank my friend Allie for forcing me, not literally, to update.**_

_**Well, here's chapter six. XD Seven will be up sometime within the next week or so.**_

_**So yeah. QOTC.**_

_**1\. Who's Blaze and what's her specialty? Is she mercenary, werewolf? Or something completely different?**_

_**Well, **_

_**Stay gorgeous, say fabulous, stay happy. xx**_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Well, hello there. Now, I have had REALLY writer's block since the last update. You know, when Blaze and the three brothers came to Beacon Hills? Yeah, well, I don't know what to do. Yeah, so, my friend Alli wants to say...**

**"HEY GUYS YOURe ALL SEXY AF" Now. **

**Onwards tooooo *Drumroll* REPLIES/DEDICATIONS/MENTIONS/THANK YOU'S.**

**No replies or reviews for last chapter. *Crowd boos***

**I did get a few new followers; Thank you aby14a, you're amazing. Also, a thanks to; aliciasellers75, you're just as amazing! **

**Since they're my only notifications for the last chapter, this chapter is dedicated to them!**

**Uhm. Well, yeah. School is coming, in twelve days total. ****So, my updates are getting slower and slower and shorter and shorter, due to getting ready for school. Once school has begun, I'll try my hardest to update every weekend, but it might not happen. I apologize if any of you readers abandon this story, it's only fair that I focus on my school because it's senior year and colleges are looking at academics. I do have study periods, and teacher's assistant periods, so, I'll try my hardest to get working. This chapter is a short filler, just because I'm also in the process of writing my admissions essay. Enjoy chapter seven! **

* * *

Chapter Seven; Idiocy 

It was a new day, it was unusually lacking in supernatural activity.

The sun was shining, and everyone was bustling about getting their chores done.

One was, in fact, shopping, with three others. The reluctant blonde trudged her feet following the others, each individual teenage girl carrying an abundance of clothes. The blonde only having held a pair of black combat boots and a camouflage hoodie.

"Really? Heels?" The blonde gave a pointed look to the young teenager with venetian blonde hair, holding up a pair of black heels, the red undersoles pointing out the name brand in an instant.

"Yes, heels." The reddish-blonde rolled her eyes. With a hesitant sigh, the blonde took the heels into her hands and continues to follow the three.

"You know, I usually just manage to go along with whatever Lydia says, but that's my opinion." the Korean girl stated. The hunter and the banshee ahead of the two, discussing vehemently about which color would bring out the blonde's blue eyes.

"Seems simple enough." She muttered, turning to face her, somewhat, friend. "Can we ditch them?" A smirk painted itself over her lips.

"Let's do it." Kira said, glancing for the quickest exit from Allison and Lydia. Seeing an escape between a crowd of rowdy teenagers and the front cashier. The two of them quickly ran, Kira in a bundle of giggles and Charlotte with a legitimate smile on her face.

"I've never done that before.." Kira said breathless, her eyes shining in excitement.

"I see that." Charlotte laughed. Meeting Kira's excited expression.

"Y'know, you honestly aren't that bad.." Kira mused, running a hand through her now down hair.

"How so? What, everyone thought I was a demon or some shit?" She snickered. She knew she kind of over reacted once meeting the pack. You know? She kind of regretted attacking Derek like she did. But it was her house and she had a right to defend it.

"Not as much as they thought you were a demon.. I guess, it was just... You looked lethal, and Scott had told me what happened last year with this whole Alpha pack situation, and how Aiden and Ethan were involved with that pack." Kira explained.

"Oh. So you guys thought I was a rogue Alpha or something?"

"Or something." Kira muttered. Charlotte pretended like she didn't hear her and proceeded to window shop all the places that Lydia would never step one foot into. There was a tingle on the back of Charlotte's neck, like someone was staring at her. She ignored it, turning to Kira.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll find you later." Charlotte stated, heading to the bathrooms across the court. Smelling a werewolf trailing her, she hid behind a stall, until she heard heels clicking on the white tiles.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." A sultry voice crooned. "I know you're in here, Charlotte. I can _smell _you." In a quick heartbeat, Charlotte launched at the brunette, her werewolf features showing brightly. In retaliation, the brunette showed her own werewolf features, her striking blue eyes mimicking those of Charlotte's. With a roar, the two young women went crashing into the walls and the stalls of the mall bathroom.

"What do you want?" Charlotte growled out, slamming the brunette into the tiled floors.

"I was sent. To warn you." The other woman growled out.

"About what?" In a quick shift, her sapphire blue eyes changed to a deep red. It made the brunette double take.

"Danger is coming, two will not survive and another will leave." She recited, exactly what she was told to recite.

"Who told you this..?" Charlotte asked watching the other girl's werewolf features fade.

"You'll find out soon." The other girl reached up behind Charlotte and something pricked her neck. With a quick breath, Charlotte felt the air leave her lungs and her face went slack of the werewolf inside her.

"W-What did you do?" She croaked out, her eyes shutting against their will.

"Nighty, night, Charlotte, I'll see you again. Maybe with some other visitors too." Her heels clacked out of the room, and the bathroom door shut with a loud _click_.

Charlotte struggled to reach the phone that Stiles and Scott had gotten her, her fingers mindlessly searching for that one person whom would come to help her, the one she had a connection to.

"Hello?" His voice, husky and deep like he had just woken up, answered.

"H-Help me." She stuttered out.

* * *

_**Well, I finished, after almost a week and a half. These chapters are like, short as hell.**_

_**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:::::::**_

_**1\. Who's the brunette? Dead giveaway, but yeah. Who is she?**_

_**2\. Who is the person Charlotte called? **_

_**OKAY.**_

_**NOW. I'D LIKE TO SEE MORE REVIEWS PLEASE. I TAKE EACH ONE AND REVIEW WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY. WHETHER IT BE NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE, I'LL LOVE WHAT YOU SAY. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED. **_

_**Stay gorgeous, Stay fabulous, stay you. xx**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey there. It's been a week! Whoop, whoop! How's everyone doing? I start school in exactly four days. Yuck. . **

**Sad news here. :( **

**My dog, she's only a puppy, but being the dumb ass she was, she ate my charger. The second one I had in a month. Fuck that! So, this chapter is running with a full battery as of now, or well, 81%, technically three hours. So, this chapter is going to be somewhat rushed. I'll try to get about two thousand words in, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Thanks to; _Vampir3.S3duction _and _Good-Fellow _ for adding and following this story! **

**Now, I don't want to be that author who BEGS for reviews, but I haven't gotten since chapter six! I'd just like to know if you guys are still with me. Shoot me a PM or write a review! **

**Recent: I'm BACK. I GOT A NEW CHARGER AND IT'S THE WEEKEND AFTER MY FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL. I've never been happier! THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA WRITER TO HELP COME UP WITH IDEAS CONSIDERING, TOBY, GRANT, AND CALEB, AS WELL AS BLAZE AND WHAT SHE IS INVOLVED IN. AEFKAJEGFOAEGHF IT'S SO HARD THINKING. **

**Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. THE SHOW IS ALL JEFF DAVIS' PROPERTY. IF I DID OWN IT, DEREK WOULD BE IN MY BED WAITING FOR ME, AND I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION. CHARLOTTE, BLAZE, CALEB, TOBY, AND GRANT, THEIR PARENTS, AND CHARLOTTE'S STORY IS ALL MINE. AGAIN, I SAY THIS. TEEN WOLF IS NOT MINE. I MERELY OCCUPY MY TIME WRITING FICTION AND IMAGINING MYSELF IN MY CHARACTER'S SPOT. LAST TIME, I DO NOT, IN ANYWAY, OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW, ON MTV, TEEN WOLF. JEFF DAVIS DOES.

* * *

Chapter Eight.

* * *

Pain was scattered throughout her body. Her lungs burned with every wheezing breath she took.

"W-W..." Was all her throat allowed to pass, burning in its spot. A hand shot out, and gripped her neck, bringing a cold glass of water to her chapped lips. Charlotte's striking blue eyes were dull, an unusual sight to her caretaker.

"Easy, easy. Take it slow, Charlotte." The deep masculine voice told her, the tone ringing in her ears. Her eyes barely focused on the green in front of her.

"D-Der?" She mumbled out.

"Yeah, take it slow, Char." He let the nickname slip out smoothly, testing her reaction.

"You can call me Char, y'know?" Her voice cracked. "You remind me of Alec.. you're both stubborn asses, but you come to my help." She placed a palm on his cheek, feeling the cliché sparks transfer.

"Tell me about him." Was all that was demanded.

"He was my best friend.. that's all I can say.." Her voice trailed off, slurring as her words ended. Derek, himself, could see the loyalty that Charlotte had for her passed best friend. "He protected me, from everything, and I failed him." She felt Derek stiffen, knowing he was remembering her story about Rob. Her eyes turned glassy and small tears formed in the corners.

"Charlotte, how old are you?" He asked quickly, and randomly, one of his horrible methods to get her mind off Alec.

"Surprisingly, I'm twenty-two.. September baby.. " She muttered a tiny smile on her lips. Derek let out a laugh, the sound echoing throughout. "Wait, where are we...?" She questioned, finally recognizing the metal structures and the big space.

"The loft, or well, mine." He explained.

"Derek.. I'm tired.. she injected me with something."

"Who, who injected you?" he questioned, finally getting something to trail on.

"I 'unno. She had 'rown 'air. 'Nd she wa' bitchy.." She mumbled, the injection overcoming her ability to speak, once again.

"Charlotte, what else?" He demanded.

"She said I 'ad 'isi'r." Her speech was butchered majorly.

"What?" He shook her shoulders. "Char. Charlie, tell me." Her head rolled back and she was passed out, her breathing shallow.

"God damnit." He swore, placing her down and walking away from his bed, that Charlotte had inhabited for the time.

* * *

"Did you really have to give her three different types of wolfsbane?" A voice yelled at the brunette, her hands perched on her hips.

"You _wanted _me to _warn _her. What better way than to harm her?" She snarked out. In a millisecond, the brunette was slammed against the wall, her neck gripped in clawed hands.

"I don't want my sister to be incapacitated. She's needed, she's needed for this battle." He growled out, his eyes staring metaphorical holes in her forehead. He dropped her the floor and walked off.

"Why the fuck is she even special, she's just another she-wolf." She mumbled, picking herself up.

"She's not just a she-wolf, she's more." One of the twins stated from by the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, while his twin stood by the window.

"Then what the fuck is she!?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"In due time, child, due time." And elderly voice stated from the doorway. At those words, the brunette's eyes darted to the brothers before settling on the elderly woman.

"Hey, Nana." The youngest twin said, his brown eyes seeming to sparkle at their grandmother.

* * *

_**OH SHIT. NEW CHARACTER. **_

_**TEEHEE. I'M GOING CRAZY. I BARELY SLEPT. IT'S LIKE 90 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT AND I'M DYING. **_

_**I SAW A TYLER OAKLEY VIDEO. FOR LIKE THE BILLIONTH TIME.**_

_**I LITERALLY CAN NOT EVEN. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO EVEN. I'M NOT CAPABLE OF EVEN. JUST. I LITERALLY CAN NOT EVEN. **_

_**BUT YEAH. UPDATE MAYNE.**_

_**i'm going crazy.**_

_**i'm sorry.**_

_**see i can't even capitalize the i.**_

_**HAVE A GOOD DAY MY READERS.**_

_**I LOVE YOUR FACES. **_

_**(EVEN IF I CAN'T SEE THEM)**_

_**Adios. **_


	10. Author's Note :c

I'm extremely sorry to have to do this, but I'm putting this story on hiatus. It's just not that interesting in my mind anymore, now that Teen Wolf is done for the year.

I'm focusing more on my Harry Potter story I'm going to write, the plot bunnies and all the ideas are just floating around in the space that CT would be in.

Again, my dear readers, I'll be back on this story around Christmas time. With a whole bunch of chapters and everything.

Feel free to continue commenting.

xox Winter


End file.
